


Hourglass on the Table

by anr



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-16
Updated: 2008-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anr/pseuds/anr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been here before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hourglass on the Table

**Author's Note:**

> _Murder 2.0_ (6x06)

She's standing beside his car when he gets outside, her back against his door and her parasol tilted into the sun.

"You never answered my question," she says, and it's not an accusation, but his spine straightens anyway.

"The case is over, Abby." His keys are digging into his palm. "The danger's gone."

She laughs, pinpricks of light dancing across her cheeks through the black lace. "Lame, Gibbs," she says, but she steps away from his door, opening it for him as she does so.

He moves into the space she's created for him and rests one hand on the door frame. "Go home, Abs."

She nods once, her look inscrutable. "You know I won't forget."

He would never pretend otherwise.

  


* * *

  


He sits in his basement and stares at the boat, tools within reach but untouched.

He's been here before.

  


* * *

  


He heads down to check on her first thing in the morning, coffee and Caf-Pow! in hand. No results are due, but that doesn't mean she won't have anything for him.

 _If you're waiting for me to promise I'll eventually leave you_ , she signs rapidly. _It's never gonna happen._

Her soda cup is slippery in his hand, condensation slick against his palm. He places it next to her keyboard and thinks about brushing his lips across her cheek. Doesn't.

"You're right about that," he says, and leaves.

  


* * *

  


He waits until his team has left for the day before opening up Tony's drawer and examining his latest commendation. Metal and ribbon and completely worthless when he compares it to the lives he didn't save.

The drawer sticks when he slams it shut.

  


* * *

  


He presses her against the side of his car, moonlight glinting off the sharp curve of her jaw. "This'll never work," he promises, "will never end well."

She slips her hands into his clothes, fingertips cool in the small of his back. "So we won't let it end." She shrugs, lips quirking. "Problem solved."

"I --"

She steals his words, kissing him hard. His hands tighten on her waist, his weight shifting until his thigh is between hers. She pushes against him until they're all but rocking together. He is hard with want and she grins into his kisses each time she feels it.

Her top is flimsy underneath his hands. When he cups her breast, his fingertips find her heartbeat too easily.

"I don't break," she says breathlessly between kisses. "And I'm staying with you tonight, Gibbs."

Not a question this time. He answers anyway. "Yes."

  


* * *

The End

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGINAL URL: <http://anr.livejournal.com/319960.html>


End file.
